izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zimmyness Chat-Room of DOOM!!!
Miz: Hai, everyone Zim: Oh yes, that was very enthusiastic... *sarcasm* Miz: (eye thing) Zim: As suggested from Invader Zim Random Chat-Room talk, we have now made the to-be community article of DOOM!!! Miz: Okay.... is this a Hosted TV Show?!? Didn't think so! Zim: Just saying the facts. Miz: Begin editing... (Lyn enters holding a Spooky toy) Zix: What is that? Lyn: It squeaks! (squeaks it) Zix: Oh man, why am I here? Lyn: Why are you here? Zix: I wanted to make you suffer, but you probably won't with that stupid squeaky toy... Lyn: Nah, probably not. (about 45 minutes' worth of silence passes) Lyn: Man, this place is dead. Dib: Hey! Lyn: Aaaand now it's not. (: (Zix rolls her eyes) Zix: You guys make me sick. Lyn: You're welcome. Miz: I'm totally with Lyn on this, this place is dead. Zim: But ZIM is here! Miz: Meh Zim: o_O Vaz: Hey Irken scum defectives 1 and 2! Zim and Miz: YOU!!! Vaz: (evil grin) Zix: There's more than two defects here, ya know. (Lyn mutters something in Irken) Dib: What'd she say? Zix: She said your head's stupidly big. Lyn: I did not! Zix: I know what you said, I know it was about me, and — Lyn: Oh shut up. (squeaks the Spooky again) Miz: — and you're the most annoying Irken in the universe (smirks) Zim: Never thought Zim would say this before but what do the humans say when they get told... oh right! BURNED! Miz: Someone's OOC. Zim: You're making me act this way. Vaz: I hope you know I invited Tenn over! Miz: (death glare) Zim: Oh you're gonna get it now Vaz... Zix: Tenna? Tenna: WHO CALLED? Zix: Ew. Tenna: I bet you did. Zix: Naaaahhh... Lyn: Tenna isn't that bad. Zix: She's loud. Lyn: She's not the only one. :P Miz: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!?! XP Zim: In Zim's mind, yes. I think just lost some hearing in my antennea. (Tenn enters) Miz: And it starts... anow. Tenn: Miz?! Miz: Tenn. Tenn: Hah! Going out with Zim are you?! Miz: It's none of your earwax Tenn! Tenn: Once again you're a total dork. Miz: Oh so that makes two of us! (smirk-smile) Tenn: (glare) He, he. He, he. *sarcasm* Lyn: I think humans make the best boyfriends. Zix: That's sacrilegious. Lyn: I know... but I also really, really don't care. Zix: You don't care about anything. Lyn: I care about Dib. (Zix pouts) Miz: Not in a romantic way but I care about Dib too. Zim: (pointing and ready to scream) Miz: Shove a soap in it! (gags Zim with a soap bar) Zim: (choking) Dib: (laughing a little bit) Tenn: Ooo! You hear that Zim! She cares about Dib too! Miz: In a friendly way! Tenn: Yeah right! We all know about your recent... Miz: *talkingfast* Shovesomesoapinit! *gags Tenn with soap also* Tenn: ECH! That stuff is nasty! Miz: It's poisoness to humans if they eat it. Tenn: How are you so sure it's not poisoness to Irkens as well? Miz: Eh I don't... (Zim and Tenn's eyes shrink as they both start trying to rub the soap off their tounges) Dib: Solution: A toothbrush. Lyn: Win. Miz: Weird I was thinking we burn Tenn's tongue off. Zim: XD Miz: What's so funny, I was being serious. Zim:o_O Zix: Or cut it straight out of her filthy mouth. Lyn: Something really isn't right with you.. Tenn: Since when do you hate me? Zix: I don't! I'm the world's biggest ZimxTenn shipper! (big smile) Zim: o_o Lyn: What other ships do you like? Zix: Not DALR. Lyn: >_O Miz: They barely know each other!!! (Not DALR but ZATR) Zim: (to Lyn) But I know you. (:< Dib: Hands off. Lyn: YOU'RE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A MARY SUE!! D: I'm not Alice FS! All the boys do not want me! Zix: That's how it looks right now. Lyn: Shut up! It's not like I enjoy this... well, I enjoy Dib's company, but Zim's a jerkface... Tenna: Heh. Jerkface. Tenn: (snickering) Miz: Shut up...has been. Tenn: (growl) Lyn: This just got incredibly tense. I could make it awkward and cheesy at the same time. Zix: Ugh, get it over with. Lyn: No! It's my get-out-of-jail-free card! Miz and Zim: (weird looks on their faces) Vaz: You all such dorks. Miz: Shut-up... ugly in pink. Vaz: Escuse me?!? These pink invader clothes were made by the best clothing factories! Miz: And they make me wanna barf. Vaz: What're you talking about! You're wearing pink now! Miz: It's CALLED ruby! Lyn: Ruby's red, isn't it? Zix: Don't be technical. Lyn: :P Tenna: So what was your get-outta-jail-free card again...? Lyn: Yoooooouuuu'll see. Zix: I know, but I'm not telling because I'm a jerk like that. Lyn: I understand that was sarcastic, but it's true. Miz: La BURN!!! Zim: What she said. Vaz: Who here likes Justin Beiber?!?! He's soooo HOT! Zim, Miz and probably everyone: O_o *BLECH* Zix: And how about Twilight?! Lyn: MENTAL IMAGES!! MENTAL IMAGES!! Dib: ..I don't want to know.. Vaz: OMG! I TOTALLY LOOOOVE TWILIGHT! Miz: Once again. *BLECH* Vaz: *girly scream* Dib: Good gosh, that was loud! *covers ears* Lyn: You love it even after reading Breaking Dawn, in which Bella has a really creepy baby and she loses all this blood and it breaks her pelvis and her spine and — Dib: Lyn.. Lyn: Yes Dib? Dib: That's extremely creepy. Lyn: It's Twilight. Dib: Ah. Makes sense now. Tenna: WHAT IS YOUR GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD?! Lyn: Ugh.. Zix: It's kissing Dib. Dib: It is? Lyn: Yeah.. Zix: HA! I MADE IT AWKWARD! Lyn: I hate you. Miz: As I... Zix: So are ya gonna kiss him? Are ya? Lyn: -_- Why should it be your business? Zix: Because I'm nosy like that. Lyn: Nyah, you're annoying. Miz: Try funnoying! Lyn: I don't think Zix could pull that off. Zix: KISS HIM OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO. Lyn: No. Dib: ...meh? Lyn: ..okay, fine, that face got me. (: Zix: YES! Lyn: Ha! Tricked you! (Lyn pushes Zix out of the room and locks the door) Lyn: And don't you dare try to get back in. Miz: YAY! Now for Tenn.... (looks at Tenn spookily) Lyn: Would you like to join her in the hall, Tenn? Tenn: No. Lyn: Such a shame, then. (shoves Tenn outside and locks the door again) Man, they were annoying.. peer pressure isn't cool. Tenna: What about peer un-pressure? Lyn: That made absolutely no sense, but I think I get what you mean. Miz: Oh and while we're at it! *Shoves Vaz ou the door and locks it again, again* ZEE: YAY! No more meanies!!! Rven Sky and her troop come through the window. Rven Sky: Greetings Miz, Zim, and friends. Miz: Yo, wassup. Rven Sky: (rolls eye playfully) Miz: We were expecting some visitors... hows all your missions going? Rven Sky and troop: Good! Rven Sky: Izy over here just harmed her first Murcaran! Zim: Great job, Izy! Soon you'll be just as much great as an invader as ZIM! Izy: Oh, I'm bubbling with anticipation... *sarcasm* Lyn: This just got.. weird. Zix: (from hallway) MAKE IT CHEESY! Lyn: -_- Miz: Let me handle this... *walks over to door and kicks it hard* SHUT UPPPPP!!! *walks back to seat* Zim: You handled that well.... *sarcasm* Miz: Yes, yes I did. Zim: Stop doing that, we're on Invader Zim not Phineas and Ferb. Miz: What're you talking about? You said something similar to it on the first episode. Zim: YOU HAVE NO PROOF! Miz: *nonchalontly pulls up Youtube on her laptop and types in The Nightmare Begins and goes to the part where he says it* Zim: No one likes a smart-alex. Miz: It's aleck, Zim. Zim: SEE! Dib: So.. you don't like me anymore? Lyn: No! Ah! Oh God! I still like you.. I'm just not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me be with you. Plus, this isn't a soap opera. Dib: I see. Your theories are crazier than mine sometimes. Lyn: Thank you. (pulls down the blinds on the door of the window) That's better. (kisses Dib) Tenna: Aaaaawwwww... (Lyn shoots her a dirty look) Tenna: Sorry. >~< Zim: You know what Zim wants to do now? Miz: Drown himself? Zim: Nyeho! (No!) Miz: Then what? Zim: I know this is kinda too human-cheesy for Zim but... *kisses Miz for a moment of time* Miz: *dazed* I do! *dazed* Zim:Hehe the power of Zim's kisses... Lyn: They're vomit-inducing. At least, I think so. Dib: You've kissed Zim? o_o Lyn: ..nooo... Miz: Okay nice one, Lyn... but I somehow really disagree... Rven Sky: Oh Tallest... Drace: Can someone spell cheesy? Miz: No... but if you say another smart comment you'll be spelling 'Owww!'. Zin: You all are idiots.... Miz: Well that was random and rude... not a good combination right now... Rven Sky: I got this...*slaps Zin across the face making him fall to the ground* Zin: ALRIGHT! I'll be a little nice... Rven Sky: That's more like it. Zim: Zin, you know you remind me a lot about me... Zin: No! OH really?!?! *sarcasm* Zim: Watch your mouth or before you know it you're on the ground again. Zin: As if, you don't scare me, Zim. I. Scare. You! Zim: *yawn* No. Not really. Miz: Okayyyy..... Dib: Talk about it... Miz: Wow.. the whole time I did not talk to you... HAI DIB! Dib: Um.. hi. :] ZEE: DIBBBBYY!!!! Dib and Miz: Oh no! ZEE: GIR, How do I look? GIR: *annoyed and angry* You look great... ZEE: *girly scream* GIR: *sigh* Miz: Aww... poor GIR. Dib:*shows ZEE hugging Dib tightly* Aww.. poor me. *ZEE hugs him harder* (Lyn's eye twitches, but she doesn't say anything) Zix: More like poor Lyn. Lyn: How did you get back in here? Zix: Oh, go suck face with your boyfriend. Lyn: Get out of here. Forever and ever and ever to infinity and the rest of eternity. Zix: Yeeeeeeeeeeesh! I would think you would welcome that.. Lyn: XP I would. Miz: Lemme handle this... *prys ZEE off Dib* ZEE: *crying* DIBBY! DIBBY! COME BACK! I LOVEZ YOU! Miz: ZEE! Stop with this! Dib is Lyn's! And you are GIR's. ZEE: GIR? But he doesn't even like me... Miz: Good Tallest... Do you gots the brain worms?!?! GIR loves you! And he's jelous! GIR: Heyy! Miz: *shrug/guilty smile* GIR: It's true! I really loves you ZEE! Mor-More than all the piggies in the world!!! ZEE: Eheheheheheheh! *weird squeel like laugh* GIR: *smile* Mhm. Miz: All is right with the world... stupid world... Gaz: Heyy... were you mocking me??? Miz: Yes. Gaz: *goes back to playing her gameslave* Lyn: Nonchalance is key. Zix: Oh, shut up. Lyn: (mocking) "Oh, shut up." Miz: Haha... Ugh I'm tired... Zim: Hate to admit it.. but Zim too... *Vaz crashes through the door* Vaz: Sleep on each others shoulders! It's romantic! Zim: Zim! Sleep! Disgusting! Vaz: Dude... get over yourself.. Miz: Says the girl who is always walking around thinking she's cooler than everybody... Lyn: I'm tired as well. (looks at Dib) Dib: Oh, fine. Lyn: Yay! (snuggles up to Dib) Zix: That looked extremely creepy in text. Lyn: No reading the parentheses! Miz: Too late for that, Lyn. :P Zim: Why doesn't Miz do the same with Zim... Miz: Wha? Zim: NOT A THING!!! Lyn: Maybe this is why I like Dib better. Dib: I am pretty cool. Zim: Conceited much, Dib-monkey? Miz: *weird child-talk kind of voice* Now, now be nice Zim. Zim: You know that voice irritates the heck out of Zim. Miz: Yes, yes I do. Zim: Tough love. Miz: You don't know the half of it. Lyn: Well look at that. It's tomorrow now. Tenna: That's confusing. Lyn: Yeah... Miz: exactuallllllllllllahhhhh....... Zim: Oh yes, you're tired. Miz: Ohz yah think?! *eyes go cross for a moment before closing* Zim: MIZ! Miz: *eyes open again* GAH! TIRED! Zim: Maybe you should sleep on Zimmy's shoulder... Miz: kayy.. *Miz instantly falls asleep on Zim's shoulder* Zim: Ow... her skull is boney... Vaz: It's made out of bone Zim... Zim: Zim knew that... Dib: You're just not used to it. :P Zim: Like you are? Dib: Yes, actually. Zim: Oh.. Dib: That's right, Zim. Problem? Lyn: All right, once you start referencing memes it's time for you to go to sleep. Night-night, Dib. Tenna: Hasta mañana. Zix: You just have that knack for being a buzzkill, don'tcha? Tenna: No I don't! ...All right, maybe a little. Zix: It's one of the qualities of being a third wheel. Tenna: You're a third wheel too, you know. Zix: Shh... they're sleeping. Lyn: Dib looks so cute when he's asleep. Tenna: You think Dib looks cute when he's doing anything. Lyn: No! ...yeah... but only because it's true! Zix: You're a disgrace to all the Irkens out there.. you take over planets, not fall in love with the inhabitants! Lyn: La la la, can't hear you. I'm going to sleep. (closes eyes) Zix: Ugh! Zim: Well looks like I'm stuck with the Irken forms of Isabelle and Isabel... Wait how does Zim know this? Vaz: Cause you gots the brain worms.. Zim: (starts to lower eyelids) Vaz: Don't go fallin' asleep on me Zim! Zim: I don't sleep! Vaz: Rightttt..... Lyn: Wow, look at this unnatural passing of time and now it is morning! Zix: -_-" Miz: *dazed* Wha-whuh? Uhh yeah.. happy new years... *dazed* Zim: It's not New Year's, Miz. Miz: *dazed* Fine then! Happy birthday... *dazed* Zim: Some-one's out of it.... o_O Zix: Ya think? Lyn: It shouldn't be legal for you to talk before noon.. Vaz: Well it shouldn't be legal for you to be ugly by 5 AM! Zim: That sentence just states how dumb you are.... Miz: *dazed* Happy birthday to youuuu,... happy birthday to Zim... *dazed* Zim: o_O Ehhh,... is she alright? Dib: *shrugs* Lyn: Someone smack her. Zim: She might kill you though....What if I kiss her. Dib: That'll just make her even more lost in lala land! Zim: Gah! I'm dead... *Zim smacks Miz across the face* Miz: HEYYY!!! Why YOU LITTLE... Zim: *eyes shrink 50%* Told you....AGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! *runs for his life and jumps out the window screaming the whole way* Miz: What just happened? Vaz: Zim was being the real dorkface he is. Lyn: Heh. It's funny how so many people get lost in their own little worlds for no apparent reason.. Zix: You could easily get lost in your own little world. Lyn: ...o_o? Dib: I think she means me.. Zix: Yes. Yes, I do. Dib: ...All right then. *Zim enters through the door, beaten badly* Miz: Zim...? Zim: *freaking out* DAGHHHH! What do you want?!?! Miz: *laughing* Are you okay? Zim: Perfectly fine. Miz: Right... Says the boy with a twig in his wig and a dent in his PAK... Zim: *picks the twig out of wig* Minor injuries here and there... nothing major... Miz: Tallest, you're an idiot, Zim. *kisses Zim* Vaz: Cheesy but very cute... Tenn: This makes me wanna barf... AND RECORD IT! *whips out an Irken camcorder* I can't wait to show this to the Tallest and all of Irk!!! Zim: Put the camcorder away Tenn... and nobody gets hurt... *Tak comes in* Tak: I heard this conversation over the transmitter and got interested... so with my ship missing and my pod somehow crashing back to Earth and a defetive MiMi to annoy the Irk out of me I decided to join. Miz: Tak. Tak: Miz. Tenn: Ohhh this is too good! Tak: HEY! Ditsy, sparkly, stuck up snob that looks like Zim's female counterpart, OFF with the recording!!! Tenn: Lemme think, ah no! Lyn: That could be extremely good blackmail. Tenn: So could this. (points the camera at Lyn and Dib) Tsk tsk, what are the Tallest gonna say? Lyn: You shut that thing off right now! Tenn: Nah... I don't think the Tallest are going to like this.. Lyn: Ugh, forget them. I'm just mad you have me on tape. I hate being recorded. Dib: You look fine. Zix: It's in your contract to say that, I bet. She's hideous. Lyn: Like my self-esteem isn't low enough. Thank you, Zix. Zix: You're welcome. Tak: You guys are all ridiculous. Now give me the camcorder, Tenn, Tenn: I don't think sooo..... *Miz zaps the camcorder with PAK blaster and it disinigrates to a pile of dust* Tenn: How did you.... Miz: I added it.. nice touch huh? Zim: Nice... Maybe Zim should do that. Miz: Don't copy offa me Zim.. Tak: Lovepigs.... Lyn: Oh, Tak, you're just jealous. Tak: Unlike you, whoever you are, I don't have the ability to love. I'm not the weird one; you are. Something's wrong with you for being able to love. Lyn: Yeah, I've been told. Miz: *points at Tak* Don't YOU DARE say the 'D' word! Zim: Defect? Miz: *punches Zim in the arm* Can't say I didn't warn ya! Zix: Haha, defect. Lyn: Hi there, kettle, I'm pot. You're black. Zix: -_- Miz: Eh?! Translate plz! Dib: It's an expression. Lyn: The pot calling the kettle black. Zix: Aren't twins only supposed to finish each others' thoughts? Lyn: Do you ever take a break? Zix: No. Vaz: Neither do I. Miz: I regret making you....-_- Zim: As Zim.... Vaz: *starts humming Baby by JB* Zim: DX My hearing utinsels!!!! Miz: Shove a soap in it! *Miz shoves some soap in Vaz's mouth* RiRi: Soap is pretty delicious! Lyn: To you, maybe. RiRi: Yeha! Zix: Don't you mean "yeah!"? RiRi: No! Yeha! Zix: Or "yeehaw!"? RiRi: (eyes turn red) NO!! Zix: o_o Lyn: XD GIR: Feisty... Miz and Zim: o_O GIR: Uh.. I mean, TACOZ!!! Zim: As soon as we get back home I'm going to check your hardrive... it seems to have a glitch or two... or it's totally destroyed. Miz: He never found out did he...? Zim: About what? Miz: GIR's a fake SIR unit. Zim: I had a feeling about that... Miz: Thought you would. GIR: You gonna ask for a new one now??? Zim: Nahh... I'm not gonna get a boring old SIR unit when I have a crazy fun GIR. GIR: Awwwwz XP Miz: Wow... that's by far the sweetest thing you've said to GIR. Lyn: Aw, come on. Giving Zim a real SIR would mean that he could actually be competent enough to take over Earth. Don't you like it here, Zim? Zim: No. Lyn: Well, I do. Zix: Your opinion doesn't matter to him. Lyn: Then I will take Dib and we will go live on the moon. Dib: o_o GIR: I thought I wuz gittin' the moon... D: Miz: I CALL JUPITER! Zim: Let me guess cause it's the largest planet in this solar system. Miz: Hey! How'd you know that Zim? Zim: Skool... Miz: Well someone's getting smarter. *pushes Zim playfully* Lyn: Aww, it's like Maurecia and Todd from Wayside. Dib: You know that show? Lyn: RiRi watches the reruns. RiRi: It's true! :D Miz: Hmm... Wayside sounds very familiar... Zim: Zim doesn't watch human TV Shows much. Miz: Ever heard of Invader Zim? Zim: No... but sounds interesting. Miz: o_O *facepalm* Lyn: (in Mooshy voice) Sounds pretty stupid if you ask me! Zix: Calm yoself. Lyn: Make me. Zix: Dib.. Lyn: XP Miz: Hey where's Taz, Zim? Zim: Don't you mean Tak? Miz: Nevermind... Tak: You called? Miz: No. Tak: Well this was quite fun but I'm bored now. I'll be back tommorow... got to go make my base. Miz: I'm gonna go get a soda. Zim: Get me one too. Miz: *out the door* Gotcha! Lyn: Hey, Zim. Zim: What? Lyn: There are some.. um.. super weapons in that closet over there. Zim: Really?! Lyn: Mhm. Zim: Oh, boy! (runs over to the closet; the door shuts behind him and then there's screaming) Lyn: (laughs quietly) This is gonna be hilarious. Zim: WHY IS ZIM IN A STRAITJACKET?! *Miz returns* Miz: I'm back and I heard screaming *takes out spider leg lasers out of PAK* AND NO ONE'S LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL THEY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ZIM!!! *points lasers at everyone in the room* Lyn: (snicker) I put Zim in a straitjacket... (she and Dib burst out laughing) Zix: It's not funny! Tenna: Oh, shut up. Miz: *retracts her lasers back into her PAK* THis is not funny you guys! Especially you Dibbers...*glares* Dib: Can't you take a joke Miz?! *still laughing* Miz: *eye twitches* THIS is not a joke, DIB. *Miz runs over to closet and helps Zim out of the straitjacket* Zim: I guess you're gonna make me say it. Miz: What? Zim: Thank you. Miz: You're welcome. *Tenn, Tak, and Vaz are all bawling on the floor with laughter* Vaz: Ahaha! Nice one Lyn! Tenn: Yes and he's so defenceless he sends out his little girlfriend to help him! Tak: I don't remember the last time, I've laughed this hard! *Miz and Zim step out of the closet, Miz looking absoloutly murderous* Miz: Don't stop now but it might be your last laugh. *behind her, her PAK is vibrating and 4 spider leg lasers pop out* Tak: *using mind-control* Put your lasers away, Miz. Miz: *obeys* Tak: That's more like it... Miz: I despise you... Zix: We can't all be gifted. It's a defect thing. Tak: No, it isn't. I'm not a defect. Lyn: But I am. Zix: So how does Dib know that you're not brainwashing him with mind control into liking you? Because that's what I would do. Lyn: Because I'm not you, smart one. I don't manipulate people to get what I want. It's just not done, bro. Zix: I'm a chick. Lyn: As am I. I still called you bro though. Zix: :P Lyn: ...well don't everyone talk at once.. Tenna: It's really dead right now. Zix: Because you're here. Tenna: Shut up. Zix: Make me. Lyn: All right. (eyes flash) Zix: Fighting fire with fire, are we? Lyn: Dang.. Tenna: It's too quiet in here. Zix: No, you're just a loudmouth. Tenna: Yeah, you're right. :P Liz: (Crashes through the wall) AM I LATE? Miz and Zim: Y-to-the-E-S. Liz: Oh FUDGE MONKEYS! Saf: (Appears out of nowhere) O.O ...Fudge monkeys? Liz: SAF! (hugs Saf) What'cha doin'? Saf: (pratically being choked by Liz's hug) Uh... Standing, being choked to death by you. Liz: (stops hugging, and is embarrassed) Hehe, sorry ^.^ Zix: Well isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family. Lyn: "Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs this year." Zix: o_o So I wasn't the only one who watched that. Lyn: No. (turns to Liz) Hi! Liz: Hello! How are you doing? Lyn: Peachy. ^-^ Dib: That's... quite the smiley face there... Zix: Oh give me a break. :P Tenna: So... where'd everyone go? Zix: I have no idea... where'd Lyn go? Tenna: Why do you care? Zix: I don't. Tenna: :P Seriously though... Miz: Okay I'm back! Vaz: Yay.. where's the party at? *sarcasm* Tenna: Seriously, though, where did Lyn go? Zix: Dunno, it's not my day to watch her. Tenna: -_- Miz: You people take turns watching Lyn? That's just creepy weird. *suitelifeondeckreference* Zim: What is with you and referencing disney shows? Why can't you quote ZIM for a change?! Miz: All right,... Filthy, Hyuman Dib! Dib: You just HAD to say that one? Miz: As long as it shuts him up. I'm happy. Lyn: I was here the whole time, guys... Zix: Then check your invisibility whatchamacallit, because nobody could find you. Tenna: Couldn't you have said something? Lyn: I didn't feel like it. Tenna: :P Miz: *in a rediculous farm-girl accent* That's good ol' Lyn for yer! Zim: Can you stop that, that's creeping me out... Lyn: I wonder what would happen if a ZADR fangirl randomly came in here... Oh my mind sometimes... Zix: Uh, hello? Zim and Dib: o_o Dib: Keep her away from me. Lyn: Can do. (:< Miz: ZADR fangirl?..... I mean I like the ship but not a friggin fangirl... DX Zim: This conversation just got akward. Vaz: When was it never? (A blonde girl randomly sticks her head in) Blondie: I'm not a fangirl either, but I do like the pairing a lot. As much as Lyn and Dib. Dib: Who are you? Blondie: Your biggest fan. Bye now! :D (disappears) Dib: o_o Lyn: (angry) WHO WAS THAT?! Dib: I have fangirls...? Lyn: NYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH Tenna: And this is the part where a laser comes out of her mouth, right? Lyn: Not from my mouth, but from my PAK. (jumps up) I'll be back... Zix: What are you, the Terminator? Lyn: Stop it with the pop culture references! (leaves room; Zix grins evilly) Zim: Don't even think about it, she-beast. Miz: I don't even want to know what's going on in Zix's mind right now... or what Lyn's gonna do. Vaz: I know! Actually I don't.. but I just wanted to make you jelous! Are you? Miz: Ah-like-ah-no! Dib: S-stay away from me Zix... (hides behind chair) Zix: Hee hee hee. It's a shame Lyn's gone, innit — ? (Lyn crashes through the wall) Lyn: STEP AWAY FROM THE DIB. Tenna: That... was epic. Lyn: Thank you. (to Zix) I know what's running through your mind now. Zix: Psh, you can't read minds. Lyn: Wanna bet? Zix: Yes! I mean... no. Lyn: "ZADRZADRZADRZADRZADRZADRZADR" — Tenna: I think she gets the point... Lyn: — "ZADRZADRZADRZADRZADR." I'm so serious. Zix: I bet you are. :P Did you get my text? Lyn: OhmyGodwhatisthisIdon'teven... Tenna: Yes... Zix: Well you didn't text me back. Tenna: ... Tak: You are all idiots. Zim: Even Zim? Tak: Especially you, Zim. Lyn: Where is everyone? Zix: At school, smart one. Lyn: I am smart, so smart I don't need to go to school. Zix: XP I walked into that one. Lyn: Yes, yes you did. Zim: Got a C- in Pree-Algeebra. Miz: Same here... Lyn: Algebra's pointless. Miz: Exactly my point.... I hate pre-algebra... like I hate Tenn or Tak or Vaz... Tak, Tenn, and Vaz: HEYYY! I'm right here! Miz: Indeeed you ares. *Sal comes in* Sal: Hey um...*whispers* Irkens *gasp* Miz: Goodie.. the supersecretive irken is here. Whoo-ho.... -_- Sal: SHH! I'm not *looks around* I-R-K-E-N. I'm HUMAN! Zim: And Zim thought he was a bad human... Sal: Hey you watch it or I'll get out my- ahhhh.... sandwiches from my perfectly human backpack...hehe Miz: *facepalm* Lyn: lolmopinessofdoomlol Zix: Oh jeez... Sal: Zix?! You're here? Miz: You two know each other?! Sal: No.. but I just wanted to see if that's really her name. Miz: *facepalm* again... Zim: eh- Lynnn.... Lyn: Yes, Zim? :3 (the same blonde girl from before crashes through the wall) Zix: Oh great, now we have two holes in the wall... Blondie: I think that he's trying to imply that a lot of fans think that was a ZADR episode because they hug and everything so yeah have a nice life now! :D (makes another hole in the wall) Zix: Who's paying the rent on this place anyway? Tenna: I dunno, but I think the landlord's gonna be mad... Zim: Hehe Zim doesn't think the landlord's gonna be doing anything for a while... A long while. *evil laugh* Miz: Zim, what'd you do to the landlord. Zim: *flashback* *Flashback* The landlord is inside a teleportation tube, Zim is down in his labs as he pushes a button and the landlord disappears. Cut to the Massive. "Oh goodie. A present from Zim... I'm too scared to open it!" Red said sheilding his head and crouching. "Stop being such a wimp!" Puple says and unties the bow and the huge metal box opens revealing the landlord. Purple picks up a note. "Here is a human, hope he'll do you some good. Love, Invader Zim." "Well we do need some new service-drones so... we'll keep it." Red said. *End of falshback* *Cut to present and Zim laughing evily* Miz: Zimmmmm.... Zim: *still laughing* Miz: Zimmmm! Zim: *still laughing* Miz: ZIM! Zim: Eh?! Miz: I don't even want to know what you did to him now. Lyn: Reading minds has never been creepier. Zix: You can't read minds. Lyn: As far as you know. Zix: I can read minds. Lyn: Sure you can. Zix: You're thinking about Dib. Lyn: That's a very general statement. Zix: ...whut? Lyn: *sigh* You think I'm always thinking about Dib... Zix: Because it's true. Lyn: It is not. Zix: ORLY? Lyn: YARLY. Zim: You're cray-zee. Lyn: Me or her? Zim: Both of you smelly little thingies. Zix: Oh yeah, what an insult... (rolls eyes) Miz: Think you can make up a better one? Zix: Hocus pocus, squiggly wiggly... Lyn: What's with you and Harry Potter? Zix: You're just as sane as I am. Lyn: -_- I must not be very sane, then... Tenna: Okay, Luna Lovegood. Zix: XP Lyn: This place is dead. Zix: Your boyfriend used to be too. Lyn: He's not my boyfriend. ..I think. Zix: Well it's true. Lyn: XP Tenna: What's with you guys and that emotico — XP Lyn: All glory to the Hypno-Toad? Dib: Seems like it. XP Yadira:Hi everyone! :) Lyn: Oh look, a new person. XP Dib: XP Tenna: XP Zim: XP Zix: I hate you all. Miz: Well since everyone's doing it and ''at the same time annoying Zix, XP Vaz: Eh, what the heck XO Miz: Wrong sign. Vaz: That's cuz you typed it wrong dookie-head Zim: *snickering* Hehe dookie-head. Miz: *slaps Zim across the face causing him to fall to the floor* Zim: Wha hit Zim? *dizzy* *dazed* *dizzy* Miz: Mah hand. RiRi: All glory to the Hypno-Toad! (salutes) Lyn: Anyone have handcuffs? Tenna: o_o Why do you ask? Lyn: Because I'm trying to keep myself from hitting Zim. Dib: Hit me. Lyn: Noooooooo! Dib: Right then. Zix: Oh, gimme a break. Lyn: Less than, B-R, greater than. It's a line break. Tenna: Oh, that's a terrible pun... Yadira: I have handcuffs. (In my mind: "How did I get these? Oh yeah! Now I remember!") Lyn: lolwut Zix: It's coooooold outside. Tenna: Stop whining! Zix: Noooooooooo... Tenna: -_-" Miz: I forgot my jacket in PE so I was freezing cold walking home!!! Zim: But you did hug me- Miz: *blushing* Shut-up. Lyn: It is really cold in here. Is the thermostat broken or something? Tenna: (in Jamaican accent) You know, if we lived in Jamaica, we wouldn't be rushing to fix it, man. Zix: You know, if we lived in Jamaica, we wouldn't be cold in the first place! -_- Yadira: It's not cold. :P Is it? Miz: I'll go check *leaves* *Miz comes back in a couple minutes later* Miz: Turns out it was our friend Rven Sky playing tricks on us again. Rven Sky: Hehe guilty. Miz: IS SHE MURACAN!? PLZ TELL ME SHE'S NOT MURACAN!!! Zim: She's not Muracan, Miz. She just doesn't think it's cold. Zim, however, disagrees. Lyn: I dunno, I'm cold. Tenna: Maybe the thermostat's broken. Zix: Shut up about the freaking thermostat. :P Yadira: What? I'm used to the cold since my base is were its very cold. It gets all the way to -30 degrees fahrenheit. (murmurs something in Irken) Hey,who's hungry? Miz: *raises Zim and her hand* US! Zim: As long as it's not hyuman.... Lyn: I love when it's cold. Zix: Spare me your romantic babbling. Lyn: All right. Yadira: O.K. (gets a little box out of PAK,something Irken written translation:5-star Irken food,opens it,big tabe pops out w/food) There! Enjoy! :P I'm going to eat my taquito! 'Kay? Lyn: o_o Yadira: What? Lyn: How is it possible that you had all that in there? Zix: Concepts defective Irkens don't understand, number two hundred and twenty-four. Lyn: Shut up. Yadira: I don't know. I made it myself. Zix: ''Fascinating. Tenna: And the eye-rolling commences. Your sarcasm's stupid, Zix. Zix: That was a terrible insult. Lyn: Yo! Paix! Yadira: Who's Paix? :P Lyn: It's French for peace. Yadira: Ohhh. O.K. :P (takes off PAK) Man this thing has a bunch of junk. (takes things out throwing it) Jeez,this is messy. (gets the junk and puts it in the garbage) Done! (puts PAK back on) :P I'm gonna sleep. 'Kay? (gets box out of PAK Irken words written on it translation:bed w/blankets and pillows,opens it, bed pops out) 'Night guys. (goes to sleep) (3 hours pass) Yadira: Hi guys! :P Lyn: Yo. Yadira: Hey. (gets off bed,bed pops back to a box) There! :P Zix: Who wants to go see Never Say Never? Tenna: No thanks. XP Yadira: What's that? :P (Flashback of the comercial)Nah. I rather be designing my shirts,and speaking of that,who wants to make a design on their shirt? Miz: Hey Zim, ever supected Justin Bieber is an Irken? *tricking him* Zim: Eh?! Miz: Well everyone seems to be falling for him, maybe he's using his mind-control, like Tak has! Zim: *thinking* Hmm, you do have a point. Miz: *snickering* Zim: *obvious* If he is an Irken, he has a good disguise. Miz: *LOL* Zim: What? Miz: What if he's planning to steal Earth from you! *holding in laugh* Zim: *gasp* You're right! ZIM'S MISSION WILL NOT BE STOLEN!!! Miz: AHHAHAAHA! *bawling on floor* Zim: What is so funny?! Miz: ZIM! You idiot! Justin Bieber is NOT an Irken, I was just tricking you!!! Zim: Oh yesss...I knew that! Miz: Right,... I bet you were about to kidnap him and bring him into the lab for testing. Zim: No. *puts duct tape and rope back in PAK* Yadira: Oh,my gosh,Zim! *shriek-like laugh,rolling on the ground*You...you..you fell for THAT?! Girali: Hi! What happened? Lyn: That. (points at Zim) Zim: Zim is male. Lyn: But you're still a 'that'. Girali: Oh. Yadira: Why did you believe that Zim?! Zix: He's Zim. What do you expect? Yadira: I don't know. :P Girali: Did Yadira go overboard with laughing again? RiRi: Dub! Zix: -_- Miz: *snore* Bored *snore* Zim: You're obnoxious. Miz: As you. Lyn: Zim is extremely annoying. Zix: So I suppose I'm the only one here who ships ZATnR? Tenn: No, I do. Lyn: (sarcastically) I wonder why... Zim: Who-a-what-a? Tenn: Nothing. Shut up! Miz: What the what is ZATnR? ZimandTakandRed??? Zim: Uhm...... Miz: Oh... just found out. Zim: TELL ME. Miz: NO. Zix: The world of shipping is a crazy place. I love it. <33333 Lyn: Was the <33333 really necessary? Zix: (defiantly) Yes. Miz: Next to Zim's name it is... I said that out loud didn't I? Zim: Yes :) Lyn: CORRECTION: Dib's name. Zix: You're pathetic. Lyn: Thank you. Zix: That was not a compliment. Lyn: I'm aware. Zix: -_- Yadira: What happened? I blacked out. Tenna: I dunno. *Miz walks in twitching angrily* Zim: Where've you been? Miz: *Growl* *Shoves something onto Zim's anntenae* Zim: Owg! What was that about?! Miz: For ensuing The Tallest and myself into a neverending 3 HOUR loop of MAH TALLEST! MY TALLEST! 'MY TALLEST! ' Zim: I thought you didn't care about the Tallest? Miz: I don't! I'm JUST GIVING YOU A BIT OF YOUR OWN MEDECINE IS ALL. *evil smile* *takes out a remote labled High to Low* *turns nob to High* *Zim's anntenae thing screeches* Zim: AHG! *Turns the thing on* From thing on Zim's anntenae: HEY MY TALLEST! MAHHH TTAAAHLEST! MY TALLEST!!!! HEY HEY HEY! HEEYYY! MAH TALLEST! *ect.* Zim: Do you mind turning it down a bit? Miz: NO, OKAY I'LL TURN IT UP. *yanks the knob all the way to Very High* AHHHAHHAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ZIM! Lyn: Hehe, pain. Zim: o_-" Lyn: That's an odd face. Dib: Zim's an odd thing. It fits. Lyn: Yeah.. Yadira and Girali: Dude,this is kinda creepy. Yadira: I've endured the pain! Miz can you make it louder?! Miz: *crazy devilish smile* WITH PLEASURE. *cackles evily while turning the nob even more* Zim: AGH! STOP! OKAY OKAY! YOU WIN! ZIM IS SORRY! Miz: TOO LATE FOR THAT. Lyn: Woooow. Yadira: Yes Zim! Endure the pain me and Miz had! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Lyn: o_o Yadira: What? Girali: You are right Lyn. O_O Gaz: (is humming the Invader ZIM theme song) Dib: GAZ! Thank goodness you're here! Now we can capture the alien! Gaz: (slightly irritated) I was singing a song! Stop bothering me when I'm singing a SONG! Dib: O_O Tenna: Since when does Gaz sing? Zix: Since when do you care? Tenna: 9_9 Zix: I knew it.